


secret agents don't use emojis

by SkyRose



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Skipping Class, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Bleachers @ stadium. Now.Okay, it wasn’t the first time Janet got a cryptic text from Natasha.





	secret agents don't use emojis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



_ Bleachers @ stadium. Now. _

Okay, it wasn’t the first time Janet got a cryptic text from Natasha. Still, she flew across campus as quick as she could manage, ignoring the disapproving looks from the faculty. 

“No unsupervised flying, Van Dyne!” Fury’s voice boomed as Janet whizzed by.

“Sorry!” she called back while also disregarding his exclamation.

When she got to the stadium, she found it predictably empty. It was the middle of class. Janet had asked to go to the bathroom so she could book it to Natasha.

Janet was suddenly tugged underneath the bleachers. Her eyes focused on scarlet hair. “Natasha?! What’s wrong?!” she chattered.

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Janet blinked. “Then why are we here?”

Natasha shrugged before she leaned in to kiss Janet. “I missed you.”

Janet melted, pulling Natasha closer. “Aw, that’s so sweet! You could have just texted me a kiss emoji.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Secret agents don’t use emojis, Janet.”

“Why not?” Janet tilted her head. “We could make a secret code! Like, uh, a horse emoji means meet me at the stadium. And an owl means the library! And a pig—”

Natasha pressed another kiss to Janet’s mouth to end her rambling.


End file.
